Navidad, dulce desastre
by black wolf-kot
Summary: La navidad en la mansión Hiwatari no fue presisamente como Rei la habia planeado, pero después de todo que es lo más importante en esta fecha del año si no es estar juntos?. One-shot


**Navidad, dulce desastre…**

**Disclaimer: **Pues…ya lo saben, beyblade no me pertenece y bla bla bla

**Nota: **pues este es mi especial de navidad algo raro pero aja no tuve mucho tiempo pero lo hice con esfuerzo y cariño; este es mi segundo one-shot, no soy muy buena en ellos prefiero los fics largos.

···················································································································································

Yo tenía todo bien planeado, como la casa estaría arreglada, el árbol de navidad, las luces, la cena en familia, hasta una noche inolvidable para mi rusito y yo pero no, la vida me odia y mis planes no salieron como yo los había planeado y ahora en medio del desastre me encuentro buscando algo con que iluminar ya que no tenemos luz; les voy a contar como sucedió todo pero para eso tendremos que comenzar narrando lo que paso ayer…

_Flashback…_

Me levante temprano por la mañana de un frio 23 de diciembre en la enorme mansión Hiwatari, a mi lado esta mi amado fénix dormido abrazándome posesivamente, como es el; fácilmente me zafo de su agarre sustituyendo mi cuerpo con una almohada para que no se dé cuenta, me doy una ducha y me visto rápidamente para luego bajar a supervisar el desayuno, como hago desde que vivo con Kai, según él desde entonces la comida sabe mejor.

Luego de que esté listo, se escuchan los pasos de dos hombres bajando las escaleras, ambos imponentes y firmes pero unos más que otros; las figuras del Hiwatari menor y el mayor hacen presencia en el comedor mientras termino de ordenar la mesa.

"No sé como haces para que caiga con el truco de la almohada todo el tiempo neko" me dice mi hermoso fénix mientras se acerca y me da mi beso de los buenos días.

"Kon que tienes pensado para las fiestas que se acercan, después de todo tu organizas esas cosas desde que vives con nosotros" es cierto y no es por alardear pero sin mi estos dos no celebrarían ni su cumpleaños.

"Tengo pensadas varias cosas que comenzare a arreglar desde hoy" digo mientras sonrío.

Luego del desayuno el Señor Voltaire se dirigió a su estudio y yo arrastre a Kai conmigo para que me ayudara a arreglar la casa con los adornos que hace unos días habíamos encontrado en el ático.

"Amor coloca las luces de la entrada mientras yo organizo los adornos del árbol ¿está bien?" y pronto mi bicolor sale con luces y escalera en manos a cumplir su misión.

Los adornos y esferas navideñas para el árbol son hermosas, hay rojas, azules, amarillas, combinadas, rayadas, entre otras cositas interesantes. Coloque cada esfera en un lugar donde se viera perfecta combinando con las luces titilantes, cintas y demás a su alrededor. Terminada mi labor me dispongo a poner muérdagos en lugares estratégicos donde solo Kai y yo podamos coincidir, para así poder darle muchos deliciosos besos, pero un ruido muy estruendoso proveniente de afuera me distrae y al salir me topo con algo no muy común.

"¡Kai! ¡¿Qué haces ahí dentro?!" al parecer mi amado se calló de la escalera y ahora está atrapado en un hoyo de nieve de un metro de profundidad.

"¡Neko no hagas preguntas tontas y sácame de aquí!"

Después del incidente con las luces, de colocarlas bien en la entrada de la casa y todo eso arreglamos la casa por dentro con guirnaldas en las paredes, coronas navideñas en las puertas, pequeños detalles rojos, verdes o blancos en sitios diferentes y por ultimo mientras Kai se desenredaba de algunos cables que lo apresaban, mientras intentaba establecer bien las conexiones, coloque los sanos muérdagos dentro de la casa y en eso pasamos todo el día.

_End Flashback…_

Si el 23 fue un día en general tranquilo excepto por los accidentes de Kai con el cableado eléctrico, nada de qué preocuparse pero el día de hoy…

_Flashback…_

Después de pasar la mañana arreglando lo que faltara, me dispuse a hacer un rico pavo al horno, en lo que llegaron Yuriy con su novio Bryan, Tyson junto a Max, el jefe, Hilary y Daichi, Kai no paraba de decir : "!Por qué invitaste a los destructores de hogares!" y yo no hacía más que sonreír.

"Pero Rei entiende que como un buen amigo debo asegurarme que ese pavo no esté envenenado, déjame probarlo" definitivamente cada día me sorprenden mas sus escusas.

"No Tyson ese pavo es para la cena" lo empuje fuera de la cocina y no note como alguien más que no esperaba entraba en la cocina, el Señor Voltaire

"Kon sea lo que sea que estén cocinando tiene un aroma suculento" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

"Gracias Señor Voltaire" digo y luego sonrío

"Llevas 2 años viviendo con Kai y conmigo, llámame abuelo ¿quieres? Después de todo sin ti aquí esta mansión fuera más que triste y lúgubre, desde que llegaste todo a estado de maravillas y Kai es el chico más feliz que conozco, por todo lo que has hecho por mi te has ganado mi aprecio, Rei" todo ese discurso me sorprendió y aun más el abrazo que me dio después justo antes de desordenar mi cabello y salir de la cocina.

Después de un rato saque el pavo del horno y lo serví en la mesa junto a los demás alimentos, los invitados se sentaron a la mesa y luego de dar gracias por la comida, empezamos a comer, todos decían que mi comida era excelente y que podría ser un gran chef si me lo proponía, Kai que estaba a mi lado me sujetó la mano debajo de la mesa y me sonrió; después de la cena decidimos jugar un poco de beyblade, para recordar viejos tiempos y esa fue la peor decisión de la noche, al poco tiempo de comenzar Kai y yo íbamos ganándole a Tyson y a Max, desde que comenzamos a practicar juntos somos imbatibles; Yuriy y Bryan estaban en los laterales con jueces y el Señor Voltaire nos observaba sonriendo.

"Dragoon sácalos del plato" grito Tyson emocionado pero sus cálculos fallaron un poco y aquí comenzó el desastre.

El bey de Tyson salió disparado del plato casi dejando sin cabeza a Bryan dirigido directamente hacia uno de los cuadros de la sala, Yuriy intento atraparlo pero tropezó y fue a dar a una repisa tirando lo trofeos de la familia al suelo, además la repisa se soltó de su lugar cayendo sobre una pequeña fuente que a su vez derribo el árbol de navidad que estaba a su lado, no sin olvidarse de derramar toda el agua en el piso de la sala, y nosotros no éramos más que espectadores de semejante desastre.

Pero la desgracia no termino ahí, oh no, recuerdan los cables con los que Kai estuvo peleando ayer bueno, todos estaban conectados en el mismo lugar que al caer el árbol se desconectaron y fueron a dar al charco en el piso, resultado de todo, ahora tenemos un lindo corto circuito en la mansión lo que nos dejo sin la más mínima luz.

_End Flashback…_

"Tyson eres un tonto todo es tu culpa" grito Bryan en plena oscuridad

"¡Tyson mi sala es un desastre y ahora como te vas a excusar!" dijo Kai enojado

"¡Me hacen el favor y me resuelven esta situación en este mismo instante!" grito el Señor de la casa

Nos separamos para buscar velas, lámparas o luces de mano para tener al menos una mísera luz con que vernos las caras los unos a los otros y de pronto me choqué de frente con Kai que me venía buscando con un encendedor y unas velas. Cuando encendimos una de las velas me di cuenta que estábamos justo debajo de uno de los muérdagos que coloque por la casa.

"Gatito travieso sabias que nos encontraríamos aquí tarde o temprano aquí" dijo sonriéndome pícaramente

"Hay que cumplir la tradición" y sin más nos dimos un apasionado beso bajo un pequeño muérdago y alumbrados por una solitaria velita.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi navidad no fue tan mala como en un momento pensé, después de todo navidad es una época para demostrar el cariño que sientes hacia tus seres queridos, como lo hacemos mi fénix y yo, y pues por los regalos…que mejor regalo que estar todos juntos como una familia, ahora si me disculpan mi amado y yo tenemos mucho afecto que demostrarnos pero eso si yo les deseo una…

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES…


End file.
